Spirited Away: The Mysterious Sorceress
by Loxxi
Summary: Her bag is an endless storage of many things..herbs, spellbooks, information..Kohaku keeps hearing many things about her, even rumors that she's a human. Lin seems to know who this mysterious sorceress really is..but how will he find out? As a human sorceress, Chihiro still has many things to do and learn..but what happens when she finds a celestial dragon's egg..? ChiHaku
1. Prologue

**I was given permission by the owner of the image(I have also taken the liberty of adding the owners username to the image..) to use it for this fanfic. :) I've been wanting to create a ChiHaku fanfic for awhile nao. 3 **

**I do NOT own Spirited Away or any of it's characters. I may put a few random characters I own in here. xD ****_Warning: As Chihiro and Haku are older in this fic, expect OOCness.  
_**

Eleven years, it had been. She had spent four in the Realm of Humans, then she had forced her way back into the realm of spirits-the place where she had felt she belonged. Then, she had trained with Zeniba; the spiritual blood of her two thousand-year old ancestor having awakened, allowing her to learn the art of sorcery quicker. She could walk atop of water, fly through the air..and with one tap of her staff, she could carve an exact replica of the Imperial Palace from the largest mountain in the spirit world-the rooms would be the exact size, the building, every single detail, the same-but with another tap of that very staff, she could turn it into fallen ruins. After five long years of teaching from Zeniba, Chihiro went out into the Realm of Spirits, her hunger for knowledge unsatiable-and unable to keep up with her Teacher's persistance, she had taken No-Face with her. Two years later, she had learned many more things..and she had also found her own trove of treasures.

_One of them being the Book of Forbidden Songs._

And yet, she still had much more to learn..and much more to do.

**Before you people decide Chihiro is a mary-sue in this story; reread it please. I'll give you a hint; 'blood of an ancestor'. And now you should know. :D And please note; all this took her eleven years; with the help of her ancestor's blood. C: Let's see..which mythical creature could be her ancestor..? **


	2. The Birth of the Celestial Dragonock

**Woot! an actual part of the story! See my new character and be in awe. :)**

**I do NOT own Spirited Away or any of it's characters. I own No Name. ****_Warning: As Chihiro and Haku are older in this fic, expect OOCness._**

Chihiro walked along the sun-speckled forest path, No-Face a few paces behind her. As she came upon the spring to restock water, she had seen what would have been an impossible sight. One lone Celestial Dragon Egg-just small enough to fit a human child. Her brows knitted, she cautiously went up to the beautiful white egg; it had sprinkles of glitter-like silver here and there, and barely visible yellow-ish intricately designed lining. Stopping a few feet from the egg; having knowledge of how protective Celestial Dragons are of their offspring-unlike other dragons, she just stared at the unmoving egg for awhile.

Shen then clapped her hands together; inhaled, then exhaled-and casted a Sensor Spell. Her power flowed out of her for miles around, the only living things being the Celestial Dragon within the egg, No-Face, a few woodland creatures brave enough to be within the parameter of the Celestial Egg, and herself. Releasing the spell, she sighed deeply, not hearing a crack from the egg.

"Ah, ah." No-Face pointed to the egg, as she sighed again.

"The poor thing's Mother is no where near here for thousands of miles, No-Face." Chihiro looked up at her two-year partner, not noticing another crack in the middle of her sentence.

"Ah, ah.." No-face once more pointed at the egg, only getting the tilted head of his long-time friend.

"What is it-" Chihiro was then interrupted by a large crack from the egg, and a small, desperate gasp for air. She paled, slowly turning to the egg, to see a Celestial Dragonock draping half out of the shell in his humanoid form. "Oh dear...We should leave.." she slowly backed up. "..but..he has no mother..No-face..what should we do?" Chihiro whispered.

"Ah." No-Face just pointed at the male hatchling like it was obvious. At that, she just rose her brow. "Ah..?" No-Face then looked downward to the area in front her, and stared at something curiously. Chihiro, wondering what her partner was looking at, she looked down..and sealed her fate.

_"Geheh!" _Chihiro jumped back, startled by the Celestial Dragonock; his platinum blonde hair just above his shoulders, pale skin, impressive canines hinted by his 'O' shaped mouth, and his big, round smoldering amber eyes-all in his humanoid little-boy naked glory. When their eyes met, he then grinned like a crazed child, and jumped on her; "Dask!" he nuzzled her lovingly, having imprinted the woman in front of him as his birth mother. Chihiro tensed, widened her eyes, and lost all color.

_'Could it be..to late?'_

_'Could he have already..'_

_'...imprinted me as his birth mother?!'_ Realization slowly hit Chihiro.

_**"Ehh?!"**_she screamed at the top of her lungs, more than likely scaring away what brave critters were hanging around.

**Short chappie is short. :c Me no like short chappies. :c But I like this one! :D**

**A Dragonock is a male dragon hatchling.**

**A Dragonelle is a female dragon hatchling.**

**All according to me. :3 So :P**

**Dask means Mother in Dragonic.**


	3. Language Barrier?

**No Name, the Dragonock! Be in awe again!**

**I do NOT own Spirited Away or any of it's characters. I own No Name. ****_Warning: As Chihiro and Haku are older in this fic, expect OOCness._**

"Dask..." the Dragonock nuzzled Chihiro's neck. "Sia Dask..." he nestled his head in her bosom, holding onto her like his life depended on it, being mindful of his claws and inhuman strength.

"He needs clothes..." Chihiro smiled at the Dragonock hatchling's method of scent-merging. "And a name."

"Ah." No-Face looked at Chihiro, as if to agree.

"Hmmmm..." Chihiro rustled the boy's hair, making him look up at her with big, curious amber eyes. "What to name you..." she studied him, trying to think of an appropriate name for him, causing him to tilt his head.

"Svabol ui xuut, Dask?" the Dragonock blinked at Chihiro, not understanding her way of speaking.

"Oh yeah..." Chihiro smacked her forehead.

"Dask...?" the Dragonock frowned worriedly.

"Newborn dragons only know their instincts, and nothing else." With a huff, Chihiro coaxed the confused Dragonock to sit up straight. "Hell with it.." she reaches into her bag, taking out an old book. "Ummm..." raising a brow, Chihiro flipped through the pages. "Si ergriff..umm.." Chihiro continued flipping through the pages. "Si ergriff vucot vi kosj..ahh.." she looked at the front and back of one page, as the Dragonock waited patiently for her to finish with a curiously tilted head. "Intuil ar..dout..umm.." flipping through a few more pages, then grinning at the last word. With a deep breath..

"Si ergriff vucot vi kosj intuil ar dout xanalre." Chihiro frowned sheepishly, as he tilted his head the other way.

"Wux tir ti kampiun ve, Dask?" he frowned, as she fumbled over the pages for a translation, and how to reply.

"Si tir! Si tir!" she tried to reassure him, then went back to the old book in a frenzy. "Uhmmm...uhh..." she fumbled through the pages. "Shar..si ergriff..kampiun..banpri..? Luhi ar dout xanalre." at that he sniffed with tears in his eyes. Freaking out, she scrambled through the old book until a Dragonic word caught her attention, causing a lightbulb to go off in her head. Putting the old book deep within her small bag, she sat up straight.

"Deevdru." she lightly poked his forehead, causing him to rub that area. She then pointed at herself, "Dask." and with that, he smiled, understanding what she meant. She COULD understand him if he tried not to say what was to her-complex words!

"Dask!" he jumped on her, hugging her tightly, sniffling, happy that there wouldn't be too big of a barrier between him and his Mother.

"We need to get you some clothes, and think up a name." Chihiro rustled the giggling Dragonock's hair, she, too, happy that he understood.

**Every story needs touching moments..no matter how short..DDx **

**Anyway, I'll roughly translate their conversation in the correct order(the ' is for what the Dragonock says. Otheriwse, it's Chihiro).**

_**Mother.. My Mother..'**_

_**What's wrong, Mother?'**_

_**I only know a small amount of your language.**_

_**You do not understand me, Mother?'**_

_**I do! I do!**_

_**But I only understand simple parts of your language.**_

_**Son.**_

_**Mother.**_

_**Mother!'**_


End file.
